


Untitled

by Kau4030



Category: Chanyeol - Fandom, EXO, MxM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kau4030/pseuds/Kau4030
Summary: So I found this in my uncompleted works, so enjoyI am also thinking about getting back into writing ngl its been a hot second





	Untitled

The smooth tunes of Often by The Weekend filling the background as chanyeol settles in front of the camera. A purple satin collar with a small silver bell resting on his neck, just below his Adam’s apple. Bobbing with almost every breath he takes. A matching lavender pullover covering his body, barely letting the silver fluffy tail show to the camera. It’s not his first time donning a tail, a small whimper leaves his lips as he shifts on the displayed bed. The plug moving around and hitting spots that chanyeol hasn’t had touched in what feels like forever. The socks that cover his feet, reach up to his knees. A sheer black to contrast the lavender, and a white mask covering his mouth, making his piercing gaze even more prominent.  
It’s quiet at first, the name leaving his lips. A small call for permission, a beg even. Chanyeol had been hard for hours, wanting to truly be able to capture this role for his viewers, more particularly a certain one.  
“Please… Baek, please… I’ll, do my best for you…” is the strained sentence that leaves his lips as his hips rotate in small circles. Hand buried beneath the hoodie as small moans leave his lips. A call of the smaller mans name. A groan. A beg as his hips rut into his hand. The desperate call for release falling from his lips.  
“Sir, please… please… I’ll be all yours baekhyun. I’ll be the kitten for you Sir.” Is what’s moaned out as chanyeol switched position, ass and tail clear for the lense to capture. It’s a struggle for him, grabbing the decently sized dildo, lathering it up and removing the plug from his hole. The gaping entrance sure to please some viewers. It’s a broken moan that leaves him as his sinks down on the dildo. The cry for Baekhyun, the pace he sets is slow. Voice begging and broken for it to increase. The cries and please that he’s only is Baekhyun’s Kitten. His good little kitten. Who’s ready to please and satisfy his Sir’s every need.  
With a bellowed moan, Chanyeol increase the pace of his riding. The squelch of the lube mixed with the moans and pleas filling the room. Turning back to glance at the lens, panting chanyeol grabs his ignored cock. The hiss that signals just how ready he is only breaking into a moan of baekhyuns name. His eyes lock onto the camera. Moaning Baekhyun's name as his release decorated the sheets and his body shakes with the pure intensity of it all.


End file.
